


Why not?

by William_Grahm



Series: Will Grahams post TWOTL Dream's [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cute Ending, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, Other, Poor Will, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Self Prompt, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Has Nightmares, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Will is facing the music with his thoughts on molly.





	Why not?

_ Will stands at the entrance of a bar leaning against a post. A man stumbles out if the bar sterling karaoke lyrics and hiccuping. Will turns his head up in the direction of the man and stands up straight as the man passes by him. _

_ “Hay,” Will says getting the drunk man's attention, “you okay to drive buddy?” _

_ The man stumbles a little but smiles and says with a heavy sler, “of course.” _

_ Will raises an eyebrow at the drunken man and waves him over, “come on, let me give you a ride.” _

_ The man sway back and forth in clouded thought before nodding. Will then walks the man to his car and opens the car door for him. The man clumsily climbs inside. Will walks around the car and climbs inside himself. After turning on the engine he put his right hand onto the radio volume knob. Slowly, he starts to turn it up. _

_ “Hay that's a little loud don't you think?” the drunk man yelled covering his ears. _

_ Will turned his head to the man with an all blank expression except for his eyes which were flaming with passionate rage. Taking his hand off of the knob he straightened it and knocked the side of it into the drunk mans adam's apple. The man chokes on the blow as Will tacks the moment to open the glove department and reveal a sharp hunting knife. Will tacks the knife and jabs it into the man's jugular in a swift and elegant motion. The man gasped for air but it was too late Will looked into the man's eyes as the man took his final breaths. Seconds from death them man mouthed the word, "Why" _

_ Will tighten the grip on the knife and whispered gently, “why not.” with that will rips the knife out of the man's throat. _

_ blood splattering onto his face. Will closed his eyes feeling the warm liquid run down and off his stubble. He opened his eyes to see Molly staring back at him, blood pooling out of her neck and onto her chest. Will grabbed on to her neck in a panic trying to hold in the blood. _

_ "N-n-no," he stuttered the memories of Abigail flooding into his mind as he looked into Molly's eyes and she whispered. _

_ “Will, Will, Will.” _

_ Her voice grew louder and morph into another familiar voice. _

Will's eyes shot open and meet a concerned pare of Hannibal's. Hannibal caressed Wills sweaty check and looks deep into his eyes.

“Nightmare?” Hannibal hushed.

Will layed in shock and nodded shyly breathing heavily from the dream.

Will shook away from Hannibal's hand, shaking it off of his face. He then turned to have his back face Hannibal. Hannibal sat up on his elbow and looked Will over.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hannibal's voice was Soft and concerned.

He stared at the back of Will head waiting for a response that never came. Seeing that Will did not want to talk Hannibal laid down on his back and closed his eyes.

The bed moved slightly on Will’s side. Gently, but swift Wills head fell onto of Hannibal's chest. Hannibal opened his eyes shocked at the younger man's action. Will lay still only moving to rest his hand on Hannibal's chest near his face.

Hannibal wrapped his arm over Will. Will jerked at the touch, but relaxed within a few seconds. Will breathed slow and steady as he listened to Hannibal's heart beat a pleasant melody into his ear.

“This doesn't mean anything,” Will said in a defensive manner.

“Of course not,” Hannibal smirked.

Within a few moments both men had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you reed please feel free to leave a kudos and then hop over to my tumblr to submit your own idea for a post fall dream fic in my Ask section! @savehannibal-willowg 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
